In case of a flexible capacitor type device, one or small number of independent devices are mostly produced and sold. It is difficult to produce the flexible capacitor type device in large quantity, and thus the flexible capacitor type device is generally custom-made according to user's request.
In the conventional method of manufacturing a flexible device, it is difficult to use a continuous process such as a roll to roll, etc. Additionally, in view of the user, certain number of flexible capacitor type devices should be connected in consideration of a use voltage and a use current, etc. required when the flexible device is used, and so it causes user's inconvenience.
Accordingly, a technique for enabling mass production of the flexible capacitor type device, ensuring of price competitiveness and development of customized device has been required.